


The Cat Thing

by Marron



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Post Avengers (Movie), kitten!Loki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron/pseuds/Marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post!Avengers fic; Loki w wyniku procesu w Asgardzie zostaje skazany na wygnanie. Tyle tylko, że nie w swojej postaci... Zostaje zamknięty w ciele kota, co znacznie ogranicza możliwości wykorzystania magii. Ostatecznie trafia do Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, wiem, nie najbardziej oryginalna idea, ale po prostu nie mogę się jej pozbyć ;) Poza tym zaczęłam to pisać w ramach odreagowania pseudopsychologicznego bełkotu, który kiedyś też tu zamieszczę.  
> Na razie pierwszy chapter, jeszcze nie mam napisanego drugiego; konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana ;)

\- _Sir, pan Thor Odinson stoi na balkonie i domaga się widzenia._

 

Tony obrócił się na drugi bok. Och, cudownie, blondynka z którą spędził noc zdążyła sobie już pójść. Strzepnął na podłogę karteczkę z numerem telefonu, którą zostawiła, po czym zakrył głowę drugą, wolną poduszką. Nawet nie pamiętał jej imienia. To tylko kolejne rozproszenie po rozstaniu z Pepper.

Tony mentalnie się zbeształ. Obiecał sobie o tym nie myśleć.

Związek z Pepper przerósł ich oboje. Wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, może nawet bliższymi niż wcześniej, ale Tony nadal nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to przez jego upośledzenie emocjonalne im nie wyszło.

 

\- _Sir, pan Thor wydaje się być zdenerwowany -_ nalegał JARVIS.

 

\- Niech zadzwoni później... - wymamrotał inżynier, ale mówiąc te słowa powoli docierał do niego sens komunikatu AI. - Czekaj!... Kto gdzie czeka?!

 

- _Pan Thor Odinson pół godziny temu wylądował na balkonie i od tego czasu próbuję pana dobudzić, Sir._

 

\- Cholera! Wpuść go! - zaklął Stark, wciągając spodnie i grzebiąc w szafie w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek czystego podkoszulka. - Nie chcemy, żeby Gromowładny był na nas wściekły, prawda, JARVIS?

 

Zbiegał już po schodach do salonu.

 

- _Chyba za późno na to, Sir._

 

\- To trzeba było mnie budzić skuteczniej! Jesteś bezużytecznym budzikiem, oddam Cię do domu starców, przysięgam...

 

Przerwał, wchodząc do pokoju i zastając Thora rozmawiającego ze swoją peleryną, teraz zwiniętą w kłębek, tkwiącą w mocarnych ramionach boga.

 

\- Tony przyjacielu! - ryknął Thor, gdy zauważył gospodarza. - Nim wytłumaczę swą wizytę i prośbę, pozwól, że wpierw spytam. Czy nie cierpisz na midgardzką przypadłość, którą Lady Jane nazwała... alergią? - Niepewnie wypowiedział obcą dla siebie nazwę.

 

\- O żadnej mi nie wiadomo.

 

Bóg westchnął, a Tony zauważył, że o kuźwa! cokolwiek Thor trzymał, to się ruszało.

 

\- Tylko się zachowuj - mruknął, po czym troskliwym gestem odwinął pelerynę. Czarna rozmazana plama wyskoczyła z tobołka z zawrotną prędkością, lądując na czterech łapach dobre trzy metry dalej, po czym obracając się i sycząc na Asa.

 

\- Kot? Serio? Thor, o co tu chodzi?

 

Tony patrzył niejako zafascynowany na zwierzaka. Zawsze uważał, że kotowate mają niespotykaną u innych gatunków grację, ale sposób, w jaki poruszał się ten osobnik przechodził ludzkie pojęcie. Cały czarny, z jadowicie zielonymi oczami, połyskującymi gniewnie w cieniu, jaki rzucał barek.

 

Na tyle zaciekawił go kot, że prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co mówił Thor.

 

\- ...zyskasz dozgonną wdzięczność moją i Asgardu... A przynajmniej moją i naszej matki Lady Frigg.

 

\- Czy ty próbujesz mi wmówić, że to twój brat Loki?! Ten megaloman od inwazji kosmitów?

 

Geniusza na chwilę zatkało na chwilę. Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła.

 

\- Jak? - spytał krótko.

 

Thor wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- Jeżeli interesują cię szczegóły czaru nałożonego na mojego brata, powinieneś raczej spytać jego samego, Człowieku Żelaza.

 

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać. Tony. I tak, nie, jak do cholery miałby mi odpowiedzieć? Jest kotem. Ale chodziło mi raczej o to, dlaczego?

 

Dobra, może mówił trochę bez ładu i składu, ale sytuacja była raczej zaskakująca. Nie spuszczał oczu z Lokiego, teraz, kiedy już wiedział, kim on jest. Trickster odwzajemniał spojrzenie i łał, Tony nie sądził, że koty mogą tak bardzo nienawidzić ludzi.

 

\- Ponieważ winy Lokiego w Midgardzie były współmierne do szkód, które sam onegdaj wyrządziłem, ojciec zdecydował dla mojego brata podobną karę. Wygnał go z Asgardu, ale ponieważ nie był w stanie zablokować jego magii, postanowił zamknąć Lokiego w postaci, w której nie będzie w stanie wyrządzić wielu szkód.

 

Tonemu nie do końca się to podobało.

 

\- W postaci w której będzie bezbronny, chciałeś powiedzieć?

 

Thor zaśmiał się krótko.

 

\- Mój brat, nawet w tej postaci jest daleki od bezbronności, przekonasz się o tym wkrótce, przyjacielu. Jednakże Frigg, nasza matka, wymogła na mnie obietnicę, iż znajdę bratu odpowiednią opiekę. Lady Jane odmówiła mej prośbie tłumacząc tę dziwną chorobę.

 

\- Hej, nikt inny się nie zgłosił? Możemy go oddać do schroniska.

 

Tony został nagrodzony pogardliwym prychnięciem od strony futrzaka.

 

\- Lady Darcy zaoferowała swą pomoc... - powiedział ostrożnie Thor - ale nie do końca jestem przekonany, czy sprostałaby zadaniu...

 

Stark zastanowił się. Spotkał kiedyś Darcy. Osobiście ją polubił. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zatrudni ją w Stark Industries, choćby tylko po to, by wystawić cierpliwość Pepper na próbę.

 

\- Tak, chyba widzę do czego zmierzasz. Ale dlaczego ja niby mam się nim zająć? Serio? Rozumiem, że Clint pewnie zrobiłby z niego pasztet, ale na przykład... - Tony szukał kogokolwiek w głowie. - No, powiedzmy Steve? Nasz dobry kapitan? Jest idealnym kandydatem. Papa skaut miałby dobry, resocjalizacyjny wpływ na Lokiego. Ja nie jestem najlepszy w opiece nad zwierzętami. Czy tam nad superzłoczyńcami; jak zwał tak zwał.

 

Bóg gromu zdawał się być zaskoczony propozycją.

 

\- Może istotnie powinienem pomyśleć o kapitanie Rogersie? - zastanowił się głośno. - Odruchowo pomyślałem o tobie, przyjacielu. Wydaliście mi się do siebie nieco podobni, ty i mój brat.

 

\- Że co? - wydukał geniusz, a równocześnie kot miauknął z oburzeniem.

 

Tony nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się obrażony.

 

\- No, a czemu ty się nim nie zajmiesz?

 

\- Większość swego czasu w Midgardzie spędzam u boku mojej Jane. Poza tym zbyt często muszę wracać do Asgardu. Człowieku Żelaza, proszę...

 

Tony już miał go poprawić, by tak się do niego nie zwracał, ale patrząc na Thora (który przybrał minę zbitego szczeniaka) tylko machnął ręką.

 

\- Okej. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się zgadzam i to będzie prawdopodobnie najgorsza decyzja mojego życia, ale co tam. Jak coś zniszczy, zabierasz go stąd. Na zawsze. Żeby było jasne. I ty tłumaczysz się Furyemu, Złotowłosa.

 

\- Ach, jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem! - Bóg postanowił chyba zmiażdżyć żebra Tonyego w mocarnym uścisku.

 

\- Taa, wiem, serce na dłoni, znasz mnie - wydyszał z trudem. - Poza tym jesteśmy drużyną, czyli pomagamy sobie. To obejmuje też opiekowanie się twoim niespełna rozumu młodszym rodzeństwem. Chyba.

 

Głośne miauknięcie sprawiło, że Thor ogarnął się i puścił Starka. Oczy miał szkliste i Tony podziękował wszystkim możliwym bogom, że olbrzym się nie rozpłakał ze wzruszenia. Był wdzięczny, że Loki uratował go od zmiażdżenia, nieważne z jakich pobudek mógł chcieć to zrobić.

 

Thor przerzucił pomiętą pelerynę przez ramię i chwycił Mjolnir w dłoń. Pożegnał się krótko z Tonym i cicho powiedział coś do Lokiego, który wysłuchał go z zadziwiającą cierpliwością, po czym odfrunął z balkonu.

 

Stark poświęcił swoją uwagę nowemu lokatorowi.

 

\- Pewnie chcesz śmietanki, co? - spytał zrezygnowanym tonem, kiedy po pięciu minutach kot nadal siedział bez ruchu.

 

Loki prychnął i wykonał coś, co u kotów pewnie jest wywróceniem oczu, po czym, jakby po chwili wahania, posłał mu koci uśmiech.

 

\- Cholera - mruknął inżynier.

 

Z całą pewnością Kot z Cheshire uśmiechał się dokładnie w ten sam sposób i Tony poczuł się śmiesznie zdezorientowany, niczym mała Alicja.

Na wszelki wypadek, zanim zszedł do warsztatu, zostawił na stole w kuchni spodeczek ze wspomnianą śmietanką. 


End file.
